


The Test

by artemisswan



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisswan/pseuds/artemisswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s stopping Artemis from throwing away her identity as Artemis Crock and becoming Tigress full time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility for continuation of JW’s teenage years. Would be called Young Justice Apocalypse.

The Palo Alto apartment was dark and quiet, the only light coming from the kitchen. What used to feel warm and familiar now felt cold and uninviting. Artemis wanted to leave, but the same thing that is making her want to leave was making her stay. She didn’t even live in the apartment anymore, she sleeps in her apartment on the Watchtower and she only comes by the apartment for privacy and to take care of Brucely. The space only reminded her of what she lost,  _who_  she lost. Everywhere she looked she saw where so many happy, love filled, moments took place. It all reminded her too much of him, she wanted to forget.

She wanted to forget about the way he made her feel, how he filled her with warmth and made her feel much more loved than she thought she deserved. He constantly reminded her of how beautiful, strong, brave, impossible,  _badass_ , she was despite her background and who her father and sister was. Wally and Artemis may not have gotten along when they first met almost six years ago, but they had come a long way since then.

Maybe farther than Artemis had originally thought.

Sitting on the kitchen table was a pink box. On top of that box was a white plastic stick, very thing that was currently haunting her.

The archer wasn’t scared of much. Her father? Maybe. Losing her friends? Definitely. But a stick? That wasn’t on the list until now.

Her phone was sitting on the table beside the box, large white numbers counting done. In thirty seconds she will be looking at the stick. Looking the very thing that will determine what she will do from here. Will she be able to continue with her plan to throw away ‘Artemis Crock’ and become ‘Tigress’ full time or will she have to settle down and continue living two lives?

Maybe she could settle in Central or Keystone near Barry and Iris or Mary and Rudy. Her mother would understand why she wouldn’t want to raise her child in Gotham. Of course she would make sure to bring them over every now and then, her mother is still upset Jade waited so long to introduce her to Lian.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the loud beeping coming from her phone.

One moment she was pacing in front of her couch (which she was sure would have been gathering dust by now if Brucely didn’t sleep on it all the time) with her heart beating rapidly in her chest in anticipation and the next she was frozen and she swore her heart stopped. Her grey eyes were locked on that ridiculous poster Wally put up in the living room that she didn’t understand.

Why did she let him put that up?

The pale pitbull on the couch let out a small whine, looking up at her with his big brown eyes. Artemis sighed, her shoulders slumping down, and stroked his head.

“Moment of truth, boy,” she breathed.

Brucely followed her into the kitchen, probably thinking he was going to get another helping of food.

Artemis blatantly avoided looking at the pregnancy test to stop the beeping coming from her phone. With shaking hands she picked up the pink and white plastic stick. The small display showed two lines.

Two lines.

She swiftly picked up the box to confirm what she now knew.

Artemis was  _pregnant_.


End file.
